A Noble Sacrifice
by Helen Faulkner
Summary: The Sheriff has a plan to rid Nottingham of Robin and his men forever. But will he get away with it. Scenes of torture and suffering in this one, please be aware.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Robin Hood or any of the characters from it. Unfortunately.

This story contains a few minor scenes of torture and mild swearing throughout. You have been warned.

This is not my first fan fiction piece as you will notice from my home page but it is my first attempt at Robin Hood so I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and review it would really be useful to know what you guys think of my writings.

**A Noble Sacrifice.**

"Thank you kindly sheriff, I'm sure your subjects will be only too happy to hear of your donation to the cause" Robin waved the bag of gold in his enemy's face taunting him as the wooden cart laden with food and water rattled it's way out of the castle gates and towards the forest. He smiled as he saw the man's face tense in anger, some days he lived just to make the sheriff angry.

"GISBORN!" the Sheriff shouted loudly, summoning his second in command.

"What is it?" the leather clad man appeared, a scowl planted on his features, how he hated the man before him.

"Robin Hood has just stolen food and water and gold from me." Vaysey changed his tone deliberately, the anger replaced with a calm easy tone designed to lull both enemies and friends into a false sense of security.

"So?" Gisborn answered in a bored manner, it wasn't his problem.

"So where the hell were your men!? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" The sheriff shouted at the top of his voice, his eyes flashed pure evil and Sir Guy could not help but flinch, when the sheriff was this angry heads tended to roll and he was rather attached to his.

"I didn't even know Hood was in the city. Tell me how I am supposed to catch a ghost?" The knight spat back, anger and distain for his so called leader replacing his earlier fear. The sheriff wouldn't dare hang him.

Forget catching him in the city. Go after him you idiot!" Vaysey once again calm gave his orders, irritated by the pathetic excuses.

"He must be half way to his camp by now, you know as well I do that we've never found that place."

"Then you had better hurry up before he gets all the way, hadn't you" the sheriff dismissed his head of security with a wave of his hand.

Glowering Guy bowed and strode off towards the stables shouting orders to his men to get a guard together. "This is it Hood, one man can only be so lucky and your luck just ran out."

On the path towards Locksley the gang of outlaws were busy congratulating themselves for their cunning and celebrating their success at getting food, water and money for the poor of their home village.

"Did you see the look on the sheriff's face?" Robin asked his friends.

"I can't believe how easy that was. Hiding in that wagon of food going to market, slipping past the guards into the sheriff's private store, taking whatever we wanted, back outside onto the cart and away, Scot free" Much grinned happily, any mission that did not involve fighting and risking his skin made him very happy indeed.

"I don't think we should be celebrating so soon." Little John warned gently. He would not be happy until they were back in the forest and out of the reach of the sheriff's men.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud" Allan responded gruffly, John could be such a party pooper "If he was going to send the guards, they'd have caught up with us by now. Men on horse back against our little cart…"

"Looks like we've got company" Robin called as he spotted a cloud of dust rising in the distance and the sound of pounding horse's hooves reached the outlaws ears. "Get the cart off the road and get ready" he instructed unsheathing his sword as he leapt from the vehicle and ran into the edge of the forest, the element of surprise their only defence against the sheriff's guards.

"What do you mean they got away?!" the sheriff asked as Guy knelt before him.

The leather clad knight shrugged, how could he begin to explain.

"A little gang of outlaws with hand made arrows and blunt swords managed to defeat a garrison of his majesties finest with the best weapons that money can buy. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"They were waiting for us … they had the element of surprise using the forest for cover…" Guy stuttered, even now he could barely comprehend what had happened only an hour earlier.

His army thundering along the road to Locksley searching for the cart that Robin had used to pilfer the sheriff's private stores, knowing that they would be moving slowly and no match for a full garrison.

There was no sign of a cart, damn they were too late, and then all of a sudden a flurry of movement, loud noises causing the horses to rear in fright and throw their riders to the floor and Robin and his outlaws were upon them, leading the battle.

He himself had engaged the leader of the outlaws in a sword fight; pinning the smaller man against a tree at one point and preparing to make the final blow that would end his misery forever, but then Robin had hit back, taking him by surprise.

He had looked round and seen that his men were unconscious or running back to Nottingham as fast as they could. Robin's men were closing in ready to help if they were needed it was five against one.

He had hesitated, that was when it had happened, he'd woken up only a few moments later to find himself alone on the road, stripped of his weapons and money, his horse who knows where and Robin and his gang no where to be seen. He had screamed at the sky as anger surged through him. He had been defeated again, by a second rate swordsman at that, for he knew for sure that he was the best in the county, if not all of England.

"You disgust me, get out of my sight" the sheriff shouted angrily. It was bad enough to be robbed by Hood but to have his best men defeated by him as well was nauseating.

An idea started to form in the Sheriff's mind then; hood's men were peasants, farmers, servants. Without their brave leader they were nothing, it was clear that without his knowledge of swordsmanship and the tactics of battle they would never have been able to defeat an army of trained soldiers. If only he could get Robin on his own…


	2. Chapter 2

Blood boiling with anger Robin launched himself towards the man standing before him and felt the shackles cut into his wrists, he growled in frustration and collapsed back against the wall glaring at his captor.

"Temper, temper" the sheriff tutted as if telling off a small child. "Anyone would think you didn't appreciate my hospitality" The sheriff indicated the small windowless cell and smiled at his prisoner.

"What do you want?!" Robin asked angrily, how could he have fallen for such a dumb trick.

"Oh nothing much, just the names of your accomplices, the location of your camp, and the return of my stuff…" The man sneered; the leader of the outlaws was at his mercy.

"Your 'stuff' has been given to those who need it. As for your other demands…" Robin spat at his captor, nothing in this world would make him betray his friends.

The sheriff stepped back a look of disgust on his face "Manner's Robin, such behaviour is not expected from an Earl of this land. What would your father say if he could see you now?"

"My father would be proud that I was fighting for my King and the rights of his people"

"Yes quite. Well I already know that you do not fear the noose, so perhaps we can persuade you to give up your friends another way. Guard!"

A burly man dressed in the sheriff's livery entered the small chamber, filling it almost completely and torn Robin's shirt off with one movement.

"Nicely done" The sheriff grinned "Now let's see if the lash loosens your tongue"

Robin's screams could be heard around the castle as the burley guard hit him repeatedly with the thin braided rope drawing blood with every snap until the sheriff held up his hand and walked over to his prisoner.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" he asked calmly

"Never!" sweating and in severe pain Robin's resolve remained, his friends would not be betrayed by him.

The sheriff scowled "Turn him over, another 20 lashes" he ordered the guard standing beside him.

Nodding the huge man grabbed the outlaw by the wrist and flung him around so that he was facing the wall. The shackles bit painfully as they twisted around and Robin clenched his teeth against the agony as the first crack sounded in the confined space and the lash made contact with his bare back leaving a large welt.

Another nineteen cracks and Robin could feel the blood running down his spine in warm, sticky rivers. His voice was hoarse from screaming and his eyes watered from the pain, again his captor asked the question and again the young man refused.

"You are stronger than I gave you credit for Robin." Vaysey once again faced his victim, why couldn't he have soldiers as brave as this man; he doubted that his side-kick Gisborn would have kept quiet if faced with forty lashes.

"Thanks" the prisoner muttered quietly, his whole body throbbing with pain, as he shakily dropped to his knees.

"Clearly my little toys will have no effect on you. Pity. I was so looking forward to this one" he picked up a small brass object "It's new you know. They call it the pear of anguish, a lovely name don't you think? You see I insert this in your mouth or your anus and I rotate this part…" he demonstrated the screwing action opening the bulbous end further with each turn of the screw "… until your skin rips or your teeth explode, whichever is first." He grinned at his captive "But no I don't think I'll use that on you. I want you to talk; very hard to do when … well you get the picture." The sheriff used his hands to gesture his meaning and watched as Robin swallowed nervously. "No I have a much more suitable punishment in mind for you… you steel my food to give to the poor so until you give me what I want, you will get nothing but water. We'll see how loyal you are when the first pangs of hunger hit." The sheriff turned to leave the small dungeon turning as he reached the door as he remembered something "Oh and don't think your pals will be rescuing you any time soon. I have no doubt that they will try, after all you are their brave leader but you see this is my secret dungeon and only two people know where it is. Me and my friend here." The sheriff patted the burley guard's shoulder "Such a shame he's a mute, your friends might have been able to bribe him into revealing your whereabouts…. well I'll see you later" the evil man waved lightly and shut the door. Leaving Robin in total darkness and wondering what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Robin?" Much asked as he served the gangs dinner. It was not unusual for his master to disappear from camp during the day to do some thinking or for private missions but it was fairly unusual for him to not turn up after the sun had set when the evening meal was served. An army marches on its stomach after all.

"Haven't seen him for a while" Allan replied helping himself to some of the roasted rabbit, not overly worried about the location of his friend, Robin could look after himself.

"Not since we beat Gisborn's men" Little John added suspicion catching in his voice.

"We all came back to camp though I remember and he helped me take food supplies to the villagers. Did he say anything to you Much?" Tuck asked calmly. They had defeated Gisborn fair and square earlier, they had been expecting a retaliation of some sort, and Robin's absence was not a good sign.

"No, I saw him going out earlier. He didn't take his bow so I figured he was going down to the river. He likes to sit there when he needs to think."

"Maybe he lost track of the time and will be back later?" Allan asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." John shrugged trying to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

***********************************************************

"I am so sorry how rude of me. Would you like some?" The sheriff held out a plate of food to his hungry prisoner. "You can have some as soon as you give me what I want." Vaysey had decided to join his captive for lunch today, surely now he would tell him the names of his outlaws and the location of his camp.

Robin's belly ached with hunger but some things were more important than self fulfilment, his friend's lives for one. "No thank you. Please don't let me stop you from enjoying yourself though." the outlaw replied as cheerfully as he could. The welts on his back and chest had started to heal, their edges slowly turning blue as the bruises formed. The dried blood remained though.

Already the sheriff could see that Robin had lost weight following his forced starvation. He grimaced. He had been so sure that this would work; four days without food should have left Robin desperate enough to sell his soul never mind his friends.

"What's your favourite food Robin? Come now don't be shy" Vaysey set the plate back down and got up wandering over to his chained captive "Living in the forest I bet you eat a lot of rabbit, or is it fish from the river hmm?" The sheriff paced up and down "Do you remember feasts from when your father was alive? Roasted wild boar with an apple in its mouth. Your father always allowed you to eat the apple, do you remember that? I used to sit beside your father and watch you playing with your toys. So sweet. So innocent. Oh and your little play battles with your peasant friend. The one that later became your manservant Much. Is he one of your men?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies Sheriff" Robin replied quickly. So the Sheriff was going to stoop to these levels was he? Well he was no match for Robin of Locksley.

Vaysey growled angrily and slammed his fists down on the table "So hunger does not bother you either then"

"I have been hungry before!"

"And thirsty? How long do you think you can survive without water Hood? Is that what I have to do to get you to co-operate?" Vaysey glared at the man before him and his captive glared back matching the determined stare perfectly. "Guard, no water for a day. See if that changes his mind" The sheriff picked up his plate and stormed out; angry that his plan was not working as quickly as he'd hoped.

Robin struggled against his chains in vain, they were thick and solid and he was tired, so tired.

When Robin hadn't returned that evening or the next day his friends were forced to come to the conclusion that he had indeed been captured. They immediately made a rescue plan and under the guise of monks coming to bless the sheriff snuck into the gated town of Nottingham to begin the search for their friend.

After four days concern began to turn to worry. Usually whenever the sheriff caught one of the outlaws he made a big song and dance about it. Threatening to hang him the next day. Gloating about how he was smarter than Robin Hood and that the threat of the outlaws was no more because they would soon be swinging from the noose in the town centre.

This time something was different, there had been no big announcements, no mention of a hanging just Gisborn telling the public that himself and his guards would soon rid the county of Nottingham of its outlaws. That the leader of the gang, the one known as Robin Hood was right now in the castle dungeons and would soon reveal the whereabouts of the other outlaws and their camp.

"They must be torturing him to get the information" Little John growled angrily from his hiding place in the market place.

"Torture?" Much didn't like the sound of that one bit, what was the sheriff doing to his beloved master and friend…

"Do you think he'll rat on us?" Allan wanted to know.

"Robin will take our names and the location of the camp to the grave with him, we all would!" John replied.

"Yeah yeah of course" Allan agreed, not sure that he truly believed that fact.

As the first week passed without sign of Robin the outlaws grew more restless, they knew they had to rescue their friend but until they could find out where he was being kept, a rescue was impossible. Ideas of what the sheriff might be doing to him invaded the outlaws every thought, they didn't even know for sure if Robin was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eat it!" the sheriff forced the chicken leg between Robin's parched lips. The smell and the feel were like ecstasy to the prisoner and he allowed himself just for a moment to succumb and take a single bite.

"Good. Now drink!" Vaysey held the jug of water towards his desperate captive and grinned wickedly as the so called peoples hero drank greedily; two days without water and 14 days without food had left Robin weak and the temptations being offered to him now were simply impossible for him to resist, he had no choice but to accept the sheriffs gifts, if only for survival.

"You can have as much of these things as you like. More, how does jugged hare sound to you hmmm" the evil man taunted, Robin could feel himself salivating at the very thought of food but he deliberately refused to show this to his captor.

"All you have to do is tell me where your little camp is."

"No!" Robin replied as forcefully as he could, his voice cracked with dryness despite the liquid he'd just drunk.

"Then you will die. Your little friends will never find you here; it's a location that is known only to me and my private guard. What are a few lives compared to yours? You are the peoples hero, they depend on you… are you going to let hundreds down for the sake of a few?"

Robin smiled then and chuckled lightly temporarily putting the evil sheriff ill at ease. "You think that by getting rid of me you will stop the revolution. I am one man sheriff. You can kill me, you can kill my friends and my loved ones but there will always be someone who is prepared to stand and fight for justice whether in my name or alone. You cannot defeat what is right!"

The sheriff glared at his prisoner then and angrily kicked the half full jug of water onto the floor spilling its contents around the desperate man. "Your spirit is strong Hood but your body can only go so long without food and water. We'll talk again in three days, see how willing you are to fight when your soul is screaming out for water and when death would be a welcome release from the pain that you are feeling now."

Robin glared back at the balding man before him with eyes shadowed from a lack of sunlight "I'll look forward to it!"

Back at the outlaws camp Much, Alan, Little John, and Tuck gathered once again after another day of searching for their friend.

"Where is he?" Much twittered nervously, as Robin's oldest friend and former servant the blonde man missed their leader more than most and was not afraid to show it.

"We know the sheriff has him, Guy has alluded as much in his 'announcements' but we've searched everywhere." Allan added tiredly, he knew the castle better than anyone and had spent the last two weeks sneaking into the highly fortified building searching for some clue as to Robin's whereabouts.

"Well wherever that weasel is keeping Robin we can guarantee that it is not in comfort. Are you sure you checked all of the dungeons Allan?" Little John joined in gruffly. Robin may be impetuous and over confident at times but he was still a friend and in John's mind you never gave up on a friend."

"Of course I have. Every dungeon that is marked on the castle maps and a few more that I just happen to know about. He's not in any of them." Allan spoke sharply back his hackles raised by the thought that one of his fellow outlaws could think he would lie at a time like this.

"Then we have to assume that there is at least one more dungeon that is not marked anywhere and that only a few people are aware of. Maybe only the sheriff knows of its location?" Tuck calmly spoke interrupting the tension building between the uneasy gang.

"Or maybe Robin's dead and has been for days and we are just wasting out time and energy looking for him" Allan snapped again, his eyes flashing dangerously as his anger flared. Only Robin could persuade him to calm down when he got like this and Robin was not there…

"He's not dead!" Much spat, trying to look as angry as he could despite his naturally babyish features

"How do you know?" Alan asked pointedly.

"I just know. I would feel it in here if he was" Much patted his chest, sure that his master and friend was still alive somewhere and that it was up to them to rescue him.

"Please, we will not help Robin by fighting among ourselves" Tuck held up his hands for peace and the other gang members fell silent. "If there is a dungeon that only the Sheriff knows about then the logical action is to follow him and let him lead us to Robin" the tall black monk spoke thoughtfully and gazed into the fire's embers as if trying to see something there.

"Vaysey would know it was us, he wouldn't just lead us to the secret dungeon, not after keeping Robin hidden for so long." Allan argued tiredly, sometimes Tuck could be as bad as their missing leader for stupid ideas.

"That is true but if John is right and Robin is being tortured for information … well he would not get his hands dirty doing it himself. He likes to watch not take part. That means there must be at least one guard whom he takes with him, one that he knows we cannot bribe either because he is very loyal or because he is incapable of helping us anyway." The friar gently set out his thoughts, they did not make much sense, he knew that, but maybe his friends would be able to offer some more information after all they knew the castle and it's guards better than he did.

"There is one; I think he is Vaysey's private guard or something." Much mentioned thoughtfully

"Yeah I know. He's always dressed in fully livery and a mask to hide his face. Isn't he a mute or something?" Allan asked picking up on the thread, hope sparking once more as Tuck's idea became more plausible.

"Yeah, Gisborn cut out his tongue as a punishment and then the Sheriff employed him as a body guard because he is strong. If I were going to tell someone a secret, he'd be a good choice." Little John finished, he'd known the man, a long time ago when he had been a farrier for the kings troops. Gisborn had accused him of lying and cut out his tongue rendering the man unable to make much more than grunting sounds and leaving scars on his face that were now covered with a black mask. It was not known whether the man was loyal to the sheriff or not, he did not have much choice, mute's were generally looked down upon and lived at the bottom of the ladder begging for food. Hated for the strange noises they emitted and the disfigurement associated with the problem.

"So we need to get to this guy and persuade him to swap places with one of us and hope that the sheriff shows us where he is keeping Robin." Allan asked, trying to understand what he was hearing.

"That is the plan. we do not know how close Vaysey keeps him but there must be a moment when they are apart and we do not know when the sheriff next plans on visiting Robin, we have no way of knowing what he has been doing to get the information he wants" John joined in the with plan immediately, his own skills of leadership taking him forward.

"I'll go" Much quickly spoke up; he didn't care what it took if it meant getting Robin back.

"No Much. I do not think that is a good idea" Tuck spoke gently

"Why not? Robin is my friend…"

"That is the problem, like John says we do not know what the sheriff has done to Robin. He may be badly hurt or sick. Whoever goes has to be able to control his feelings and show no emotion when faced with whatever horror he sees. You and Robin are close Much; I fear that you would not be able to stop yourself from protecting your friend. If we get found out the Sheriff will lock whoever is in disguise away and we would not get the information we need."

Much nodded quietly, he could see his friends point, his loyalty was a good thing but it could also ruin the whole plan if he couldn't control his temper.

"Anyway, that guy is huge. I think the sheriff would notice if his private guard suddenly shrunk and lost a load of muscle mass in one day." Allan added sarcastically

"I think Tuck should go. If you are happy to do so. He is the most controlled of all of us and tall enough that Vaysey may not notice a difference." John stated wisely, he may have the muscle to take the guards place but his temper was as fickle as Much's when it came to his friend's lives.

It was agreed; they would go in the next morning and take up there position in the place of the private guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was sure he was dying now. The hunger had gone days ago but now every inch of his body ached constantly as his body attacked its own tissues for energy. He could no longer stand and he had lost any strength with which to fight to chains that had held him for so long.

He was dizzy and kept wanting to be sick even though there was nothing in his stomach to come up and above everything else all he wanted to do was sleep.

Lying down on the stone floor Robin shivered violently, the sheriff had left him semi clothed for, how long was it now, without the sun Robin had lost all track of time. The injuries on his chest had stopped healing, and wept whenever he moved, their repair halted by a lack of nutrition.

The dreams came again as Robin allowed his eyes to drift shut for just a moment. Scenes from his life; victories in battle, childhood games, the faces of his friends and loved ones floating before him.

He coughed, how thirsty he was, his tongue seemed to fill his whole mouth and his lips cracked painfully, when had he last drunk something? When the Sheriff had been here, how long ago was that, an hour, a day… had he been asleep, he didn't know. Sleep seemed to come and go without any regularity and yet it never replenished him.

Maybe he was dead already and this was some sort of Hell, a punishment for kills he had made in the Holy lands and the lives lost as part of his cause.

Marian came to him again, he didn't know if she was a spirit or a dream, she seemed so real and he called out weakly "I love you Marian."

"You said you had a plan, you said we'd be getting rid of those retched outlaws by now" Guy of Gisborn paced in front of his master a seething mass of anger in black leather.

"And we will one way or another. Robin is weak, if he doesn't give his friends up now, what does it matter, he will be dead in a few days and then they will have nothing left to fight for" Vaysey shrugged, how could he have known that Robin was so strong willed, so stubborn. What did it matter whether he lived or died, his so called 'cause' was lost without him. The villagers were fickle creatures, alternating their love between Robin and the Sheriff as gifts or punishments were given. Without Hood's speeches spurring them on to victory they would give up, Robin's gang would gradually shrink to nothing and then the land would be his for the taking. Nothing to stop him and Prince John ruling as it should have been for a long time now.

"Come, let us go and see how the prisoner is fairing today" Vaysey beckoned to his guard and Tuck dressed in the Sheriff's livery and black mask willingly obeyed following behind as the evil ruler of Nottingham led him up to his private quarters and through a door hidden behind a huge and elaborate tapestry depicting the garden of Eden.

"Wakey Wakey Robin. I want to talk to you" the Sheriff hollered cheerfully as he entered the small dungeon and peered through the bars at his once mighty enemy.

Slowly, painfully, Robin pushed himself upright and stared weakly at his captor.

In his disguise Tuck had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from shouting out, and it took every ounce of his courage to stop him from killing the man beside him who continued to taunt the thin man in the cell.

"How are we feeling today then?" Vaysey opened the cell and stepped inside a bounce in his step as he observed what had become of his once strong opponent.

"I brought something for you" the sheriff continued knowing that Robin could not answer him for there was no moisture in his mouth that would allow him to form words. He held out the jug of water and jiggled it enticingly allowing a bit to spill and land on his captives face and chest watching in glee as Robin swallowed the tiniest drop that had made it to his mouth.

"What do you say then, a little drinky and we can have a nice little chat. Every time you give me a name or a direction that will lead me to your camp, I give you some water, how does that sound?" Robin merely stared forwards, pale faced and with a straggly bead that was beginning to mat he was barely recognisable to the huge black man standing behind the sheriff. Tuck could only feel proud of a man who could allow himself to come this close to death and still protect his friends.

"Every time you refuse however" The sheriff continued tipping the jug "ooops" he added as the water splashed onto the floor and drained away into the cold stones.

"Lets begin shall we?" he poured some water into a cup and held it out to what he thought was his guard "Give him a drink" he ordered. Obediently Tuck stepped forward and tipped the cup to Robin's sore lips trying to make it seem like he didn't care if the prisoner drank. "That's enough" Vaysey ordered after no more than a sip had passed the outlaws lips "A name Hood or the next drop goes on the floor."

As desperate as he was for water Robin sat up as much as he could and pursed his lips. The sheriff could pour the whole jug on the floor; he would not give up his friends.

"Have it your way" the sheriff left taking the water jug and Robin's last hope of survival with him "Come guard" Tuck heard the grey haired leader of Nottingham shout angrily when he realised he was alone in his chambers.

The Friar paused looking at what had become of his friend, Robin gazed back at the hooded mask, a million smart comments registering in his delirious brain but he remained silent as the Sheriff bellowed again "Are you deaf as well as dumb! Come on or you can keep the outlaw company!" Remembering his disguise Tuck left then, it was imperative that they get Robin out of there tonight!

"Did you see him? Is he alright?" Much pounced on the Friar almost as soon as he returned to the meeting point.

"It's not good. He's alive, just, but we have to get him out of there tonight. I do not think he can survive much longer."

Later as darkness fell and the castle staff repaired to their quarters a group of brave men slipped into the cold stone building and made their way like shadows to the Sheriff's private chamber.

Allan-a-Dale carefully pressed his ear to the door checking to see if the sheriff was at home, he was, worst luck but there was an easy way to solve that problem. Signalling to the court yard below Allan, Tuck and John hid themselves and waited.

A bell started ringing loudly accompanied by shouts informing the castle guards that invaders had been spotted, with a crash the door of the Sheriff's room swung open and the angry man rushed out to see what the commotion was all about and whether his life was in danger.

In the seconds that followed Tuck and John rushed into the room, leaving Allen on guard duty, and entered the small private torture chamber behind the tapestry.

"Robin, wake up, it's us we're here" Tuck whispered urgently shaking the weak prisoner.

"My god!" was all John could manage, his friend was barely recognisable and it scared the stout Scotsman than the sheriff could inflict such suffering on anyone. He also felt proud that the man before him had decided to endure what must have been extremely painful treatment to protect them.

Unlocking the padlocks quickly Tuck beckoned for John to help him. Lifting Robin easily the pair exited as silently as they had entered ensuring to leave everything exactly as it had been left so the sheriff would not suspect anything.

As soon as they were outside the castle gates the trio stopped and Allan pulled the water bottle from his waist band holding it to his leader's lips and allowing him to finally drink.

The cool liquid was like heaven to the sick man and he savoured every drop scared that it would soon stop or that it was a dream bought on by his fever. He didn't know where he was but something was different, it was cooler and there was a breeze against his bare skin. He was outside! But that was impossible how could he have got out of the cell? Robin drifted back into unconsciousness then as Little John carefully carried him back to the outlaw's camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Much waited nervously in the forest, pacing, his eyes keeping darting towards to road to see if his friends were returning yet and if they had been successful.

He didn't know what to expect, he knew from Tuck that Robin was in a bad way but Robin had been sick and injured before.

More than once in the Holy lands Much had nursed his master back to health, tending his battle wounds and mopping his fevered brow. Feeding him when sickness made him weak and helping him regain his fitness after a long recovery.

Since ringing the alarm bell to get the Sheriff out of the way he had returned to the camp as agreed and prepared a sick bed for his leader. Water was warming on a gentle fire ready to cleanse wounds and clean dressings and clothes were at hand. He had made soup for dinner, chopping everything finely so that Robin would not have to chew anything; he was prepared for every injury….

A flurry of footsteps could be heard and the remaining outlaws entered the small clearing. John carefully laid Robin on the bed allowing Much to finally see his friend. The older man sucked in a breath sharply; he had expected serious injury or illness but not this. Quickly he set to work, the others leaving him to care for his master for they knew that no-one was better equipped for the task.

Silently and breathing slowly Much removed the rest of his friends clothes and brought the warm water over to where he lay. Using a cloth he then deftly washed blood and dirt from the weak man's skin, moving every limb carefully so as not to hurt his master further, even so he felt Robin wince a couple of times.

Once satisfied, he beckoned John over to support the young outlaw's shoulders so that he could dress the wounds the covered Robin's back and front before covering him with a blanket to keep him warm.

A drink was next Much gently lifting Robin's head and offering the water jug to his friend's dry, cracked lips so that he could drink.

Robin's mind started to clear a little, there was a familiar smell in the air and someone's gentle hands on his body, again water was offered and he drank urgently wanting to fill his body with the cool liquid.

He slept then, comfortable for the first time in days.

Later the gentle hands were back holding his head up and something warm and delicious was being given to him. It was like food from the god's to the starving man, each flavour strong and distinct and yet almost like new for he could not remember the last meal he had had. The warmth trickled pleasantly down his throat and his belly felt full for the first time in ages. Sleep came again. His tired body once again warm and content, he felt safe here.

Watching from nearby Tuck, Little John and Allan could not help but admire Much. He had bathed and treated Robin's wounds, given him a drink and fed him, every movement careful and slow, every movement showing the true love he felt for his best friend.

"With care like that, I think Robin will soon be back to normal" Tuck spoke the others nodding their agreement. Much could be annoying, his behaviour sculpted by years of service but there was no one more loyal and right now he was the best thing for Robin.

"How did they manage to rescue him, you said nobody knew the location of that dungeon." Gisborn almost exploded with anger as he faced the sheriff and learned of Hood's escape from prison.

"I told you only me and my … private … guard … knew of the location. Damn it, they must have swapped places with him. I thought he looked different."

In the sheriff's private quarters master and second in command seethed in anger, Robin had escaped to who knew where in the forest and right now his gang would be making him well once again and ready to fight.

That night Much refused his bed preferring to stay at Robin's side making sure he was ok. The young hero remained semi-conscious, aware that someone kind was by his side and that he was away from the sheriff, aware that suddenly he was being given food and water where before he had been forced to starve and go without even an ounce of liquid but unable to connect his thoughts and still seeing ghosts of people he knew to be dead. His parents standing and smiling telling him he was doing a good job and Marian. His beloved wife, as feisty as ever, telling him that he was a fool to let the sheriff abuse him like this, that he could have said any name or given false directions to a none existent camp, anything rather than this.

The dreams changed and Robin could see Guy and the sheriff laughing at him as he tried to fight them. He was weak, barely able to lift his bow let alone shoot an arrow and he could feel himself dropping to his knees ready to give up. What was the point of fighting anyway? Vaysey had been right, the people didn't care, oh they were happy when he and his men provided food or money but as soon as there was any sign of trouble they turned against the little band of outlaws and fawned upon the very people who had caused their misery in the first place.

Robin stirred murmuring slightly, his brow creased in anguish as his body tried to fight the infection that had left him in this fevered state. Much carefully placed a damp cloth on his masters head, cooling the fever and smiled as Robin once again settled and slept.

The dream had changed again and now Robin could see his best friend by his side, Much walking with him and talking about what he was going to eat as soon as they got home. "I want a roasted pig and maybe some beef and lamb oh that would be so good. You know I am really happy right now I could sing" the cheerful manservant was saying and Robin could hear himself reply "No singing!"

All of a sudden they were back at Locksley manor, the village and its people they way they had been before Edward had been disposed as Sheriff by Vaysey, the way it had been before they had left for the crusades.

Much was the same too, innocent and trusting, his face that of someone who has never seen death and destruction caused by man. Robin could feel himself sinking into a warm bath now, scented with rose petals and deliciously soothing on his tired body he rested, the urge to sleep overwhelming as the water swished round him. There was a voice though, Much's voice telling him to wake up, but he was awake…


	7. Chapter 7

By the next morning Robin's fever had broken and he was covered in sweat. Again Much bathed his master's body checking the dressings and gently talking to him "You and me have been through a lot Robin, in the Holy lands and at home. Do you remember when you stopped Guy assassinating the King? Of course you didn't know it was him then, but you came back to the camp a mixture of fear and elation and I had such trouble getting you to stay still so I could treat the injuries that you had received in the battle. Then there was that time when you were seriously injured, everyone was sure you would die but I refused to believe that. I stayed with you night and day applying poultices and wraps, making sure you got enough to drink. I don't think you know how close you came to death Robin, I never told you what had happened, how you had been stabbed in the chest. That you lay in your tent for days while I sat there and told you that you had to wake up…

Much carefully undid the wrap around Robin's right wrist and bathed the wound again, the prison cuffs had cut deep and the wounds had been infected, a nasty yellow pus emanating from them that Much had washed away last night. He'd applied a rosemary poultice and already he could see a change, the skin looked pinker and nothing came out of the scabs when he gingerly pressed them to check for healing. All the time continuing to talk and recount their days together before becoming outlaws.

He felt a movement then, Robin had squeezed his hand he was sure of it, he looked up and saw his master's green eyes looking at him.

"Shut up Much" Robin's voice was weak and quiet but still like music to the young man next to him, if his master was awake and telling him to shut up it meant only one thing, Robin was getting better, he had cheated death once more.

Sunlight filtered down through the forests leafy canopy warming Robin's sleeping body. He stirred, opening his eyes and looked across to where Much was preparing the gang's breakfast.

It had been a week now since his rescue and three days since he had woken up for the first time and told his friend to shut up.

He could feel himself getting stronger and his appetite slowly returning as his stomach expanded back to its normal size.

Still he was impatient, he was fed up of lying here, of being sick, he wanted to be up and doing his 'job' robbing the rich and feeding the poor, he had a reputation to keep up after all.

Slowly he tried to sit up, groaning in pain as his withered muscles protested, if only he had been kidnapped in the autumn when he'd put on weight to carry him through a winter in the forest he was sure that he would not be so ill.

Much was instantly at his side supporting his weight and adjusting the bedding so that his friend could lean back comfortably "Did you sleep well?" the ex-manservant asked kindly. He knew Robin was getting fed up of being in bed, the sharp shooting outlaw had always hated being in bed, preferring to be up and outside helping his people.

While most Lords would sit around and eat or try to think of ways to make themselves richer or more popular with influential people that could promote them to a higher social standing, Robin wanted only for his people to be happy and healthy, something that Much admired in his master.

Robin nodded "So doctor, am I allowed out of bed yet?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Well you're a lot stronger so I suppose it's ok, as long as you stay in the camp…" Much was not used to giving orders, especially to Robin but the young brunette seemed to accept the terms and nodded his agreement.

"But first, you need some breakfast" Much quickly halted the man before him and forced him to lie back for just a moment longer, bringing a bowl and spoon over he prepared to feed his patient as he had done for the past seven days "Open wide."

Although he had been freed from service in honour of his hard work during the crusades, Much still felt a sort of duty towards the man before him, they had always been much more than servant and master, they were friends and friends looked out for one another.

"You don't have to feed me Much" Robin protested at the babyish treatment, he was a grown man.

"Oh? Going to feed yourself with your wrists still bandaged and with the pain in your arms whenever you move them?" the other man asked, spoon poised above the bowl of porridge. It hadn't been that long ago that the man before him had barely been able to move let alone care for himself.

Robin looked thoughtful "Alright you might have a point, but no more of the open wides ok?" Much nodded and offered the spoon to his friend, grinning as Robin took a mouthful and made a face.

"Much you know I hate porridge!" he protested swallowing and trying to get the texture out of his mouth.

"I do, but it is also good for you so stop complaining and eat it" Much stuttered slightly, ordering his master around went against every fibre of his being and he waited nervously for the retaliation where Robin told him that he'd gone too far. But instead the leader of the outlaws sighed and nodded, Much had got him this far, he had to be doing something right.

Robin was quite happy to drink the jug of water afterwards, anything to rid his mouth of the grainy texture. Oh he knew that he should not refuse any food in such lean times but given the choice he would eat dirt rather than porridge. Satisfied that his master had had something to eat and drink Much indicated that his patient could get up if he wished.

Smiling gratefully the disposed lord of Locksley swung his legs off the bed and stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

Before he had worked out what had happed Robin found himself on the forest floor. Great he finally got permission to get up and his body went on strike.

Much had already gone to get help and it wasn't long before two strong arms lifted him on either side and he found himself supported between Little John and Friar Tuck, both with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we need to get these muscles working again Robin" Tuck grinned patting his friends leg.

"Great I have to learn to walk again as well as eat and drink. I swear I am going to kill the sheriff next time I see him" Everyone laughed then, it was good to have the old strong willed Robin back, he had been sorely missed.

That evening the gang rested around a camp fire together and talked. Robin wanted to know about the rescue, a topic which his friends had so far avoided.

"So how did you guys find me? The sheriff said it was impossible" Robin asked.

"It nearly was impossible. We spent two weeks searching every dungeon in the castle and asking anyone we thought might know. We listened to Gisborn's announcements to see if maybe we couldn't find you because the Sheriff was holding you outside of the castle walls but there was never a clue." Much started the story, they couldn't keep it from Robin forever he wouldn't stop bugging them until he knew they truth.

"We came to the conclusion that wherever you were being held had to be a place that only the Sheriff knew about" John spoke gruffly and took a sip of water from his cup.

"We also knew that if he was torturing you he would not do the dirty work himself so we waited until his private guard was alone and then we knocked him unconscious and Tuck stole his uniform." Allan joined in the tale smiling briefly at the memory of the guard tied up and looking thoroughly bewildered by what had just happened.

"The Sheriff led us right to you that evening when he tried one last time to get you to give us up and we came back when the castle was asleep and raised the alarm so that we could get into the cell unseen and get you out" Much finished the story as he refilled Robin's cup again. Robin started to protest, but stopped, his friend was just making sure he had enough to drink. None of them wanted Robin to be as ill as he had been a week ago.

"That's how long I was there? Two weeks?" Robin asked; he'd no idea he'd been away that long.

"Yeah, we didn't know what that bastard was doing to you; all sorts of things were going through my mind. Last night when the guys carried you into camp, I was scared, you looked so ill…" the blonde man faltered

"But already I am feeling stronger and with you around no doubt I will be fighting fit in no time" Robin smiled watching his ex-manservant blush, he was not used to such flattery.

The next few days proved extremely frustrating for Robin as his friends helped him coax his leg muscles to start working again. Bending and straightening the joints, and rigging up an 'exercise machine' where by he sat in a hammock facing a tree trunk and pushed himself back and forth until his legs began to shake from the exertion.

Tuck leaned against the tree at one point and laughed; his friend looked fed up and was scowling as he performed the routine exercise that his religious friend had designed.

"Tell me friend, what is it that is making you so angry?" Tuck asked gently.

"I just want to get well and get the sheriff back for putting me through this. How am I supposed to help my people if I can't even do anything for myself?" Robin grumbled he didn't mind accepting help when he needed it, letting Much care for him as he wanted when he was ill but he felt fine at the moment. The only thing stopping him from continuing his mission was his inability to walk and it was annoying him how long the rehabilitation was taking.

"You must have patience. The body is a fickle beast, if you do not use it, it withers. With your imprisonment and recovery, your legs and arms have been idle for almost a month. It will take time to strengthen them." the friar gently tried to consol his friend, Robin was fed up, he wanted to get back to normal so he could help the villagers of Locksley. Disposed Lord or not, as far as Robin was concerned their welfare was still his concern and he hated not being able to fulfil the task he had set himself.

"Yeah well I would just be happy if I could manage the exercises you devised for more than twenty minutes without being out of breath." the young man grumbled.

Tuck laughed, a deep throaty chuckle "Just be glad that Much didn't fatten you up any more Robin, else the exercises would be considerably harder."

Robin smiled back, perhaps he should just be glad that he was alive and able to get fit and help his people. His friends had told him just how close to death he had come and although he didn't show it; it scared him that the sheriff had that sort of power over him.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later and Robin was able to take a few faltering steps with some support from Little John, he was getting stronger slowly.

His friends couldn't help but relived, when they'd first seen him in that cell they had worried that they were too late, that he would never come back from such treatment.

A big part of his recovery had been down to Much caring for him around the clock and the irritating blonde man had earned respect among his friends for his selfless act.

Another week and Robin could walk unaided for short distances, he was still slow but his muscles were growing stronger with every step he took and he was really pushing himself to get back to full health. The others sometimes had to force him to rest before he over did it and put his health at risk once more.

For over a month now Robin hadn't touched his bow and it surprised him when next he tried to fire an arrow how much of a strain it was to pull the string back. He should have known that the weakness wasn't just restricted to his legs; he would have to build up his arms as well.

What good was a bowman that couldn't fire an arrow more than 100 yards, especially when that hundred yard mark wasn't where he had been aiming.

How embarrassing it was for the young man, his whole reputation was built upon being able to fire arrows over great distances with even greater accuracy. Once upon a time he had been able to hit a mark between a man's fingers, now he doubted if he would miss the man's hand.

By summer that year the outlaw was almost back to normal, his legs and arms once again strong and his archery and sword skills improving all the time. His still occasionally had nightmares about his treatment which had affected him deeper than anyone could have imagined but these only strengthened his resolve to get revenge.

Robin didn't believe in killing for the sake of it, no matter what the stories from the Holy lands said about him.

No matter how much he longed to kill the sheriff, he wouldn't, there was a better way to get his revenge.

He'd spent three long months planning his comeback during his forced leave from duty and now he was sure that everything was in place.

The sheriff was planning a banquet, a celebration that Robin Hood was in fact dead and the threat of the outlaws was over for the Sheriff had heard nothing of Robin since his miraculous escape and although the young mans gang had continued to steel from the rich and feed the needy they had deliberately done it under the sheriff's radar.

Lords and knights of the realm were riding in from all over Nottingham, the Sheriff was to be congratulated by Prince John himself for finally getting rid of the headache that Robin had been causing for the last four years since his return from the battle field.

The stage was set, everyone knew their places and as darkness fell around the castle, the celebration began.

"I have never been so happy" Prince John said sneeringly as he looked around the room at his trusted nobles "For your services Vaysey you shall indeed be rewarded for now that the people have no outlaw to love, they will have to love me." He took a sip from his goblet and grinned an oily grin, if only they knew of his true plans for this great country once Richard was defeated and the crown was truly his.

"Thank you my Lord" the Sheriff replied, he liked being rewarded, money or power he wasn't fussy. When he had first been appointed Sheriff of his vale it had been the proudest moment of his life, disposing that old fool Edward whom everyone loved, turning the townspeople into his own private bank by charging taxes with the story that the money was needed in the Holy Lands and now he was to be honoured again.

"I wouldn't get too smug" Guy whispered in his commanders ear "Just because we haven't seen Hood for three months does not mean he is dead" he added warily, he knew Locksley, he knew how he liked to play games and make his opponents appear as fools to the people and he knew that if Robin had survived and recovered from his harsh treatment he would not be able to resist appearing at the very banquet celebrating his defeat and death.

"Be quiet Gisborn. You worry too much." Vaysey replied gruffly, his second in command had been harping on about Robin surviving since his miraculous escape and yet there had not been a single report of robbery on the roads to Nottingham, there had been nothing missing from his private stores, there had been no daring rescues of people in the stocks or in the cells awaiting sentence and hanging and that spoke volumes because Robin hated suffering and he would have helped those people if he had been able to do so.

Clearly he hadn't been, so it was a fair conclusion that he was either dead or so mortally ill after his treatment as to be more of a burden to his people than a help.

The sheriff grinned at that thought, the great Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon forced to beg for food on the streets because of him Vaysey, Sheriff of Nottingham.


	10. Chapter 10

The feast began, the chatter of the people and the smell of the food reaching the rafters above where a surprise was waiting for the Sheriff.

The guards had been dispatched quickly and quietly and now five men waited for the moment that their master's plan would come into action.

"They've got pig, I can smell it. Oh so succulent" Much couldn't help himself, he loved food.

"Be quiet Much" Robin whispered back, his plan was not going to fail now just because his manservant could not keep his mouth shut.

"Try not to drool on the guests" Allan added quickly, receiving a wounded look from Much in return.

Finally it was time, the sheriff tapped his spoon against his goblet and rose to speak introducing the vainest man in England and the cities honoured guest, Prince John, who rose and bayed welcome to the noble men of Nottingham. "For service to the crown it is my greatest pleasure to award Vaysey, Sheriff of Nottingham the Earldom of Nottingham." The sheriff fell to his knees, he had expected money, gems, recognition among the most powerful men in the country but this was unexpected, now he was not only the legal guardian of this county he was the titled heir. "Arise my Lord and take your place as chief of this county in my honour."

Lord Vaysey, oh that sounded good and the weasely man stumbled back to his feet with a huge grin on his face as the amassed crowd rose from their seats and applauded their newly titled commander.

"Now!" Robin instructed telling Tuck and John to lower him to the court below.

"Allow me to be the first to congratulate you my Lord" Robin shouted above the crowd as he was lowered into the great hall. He bowed low and smiled as sincerely as he could. "I hope you will be allowing a fellow Earl to attend your coronet, I do love a party" he continued in the silence that had descended as he had.

Vaysey's jaw had almost hit the floor, Hood was alive! He couldn't be, he had been on the verge of death and yet he was before him as alive as ever. It was a ghost that was it, come to haunt him. But ghosts did not require ropes to float and they did not wear deer skin.

"Nooooo!" the sheriff let out a loud scream, Robin Hood was ruining everything, and it wasn't fair.

Prince John leant over and whispered in his ear, forget the coronet Vaysey, you have lied to your ruler.

The sheriff slumped in his chair, his title, his reputation, everything trashed by that dammed outlaw. Guy quickly took charge of the situation "Get him!" he yelled pointing at Robin, who still dangled above the dinner table ghost like and just out of reach of the guards.

"That's the signal" Much told the others as he noticed Robin give the thumbs up to raise him back, it was time to get out of there. With a heave Robin was raised back into the rafters where the gang escaped out of a door and quickly blocked it with a large table that filled the width of the corridor and acted as a perfect lock for the only other exit from the great hall.

"That should hold them for a while" Allan laughed as he ran through the corridors towards the exit with his fiends, the outlaws had already blocked the other doors to the hall earlier with heavy furniture or heavy wooden beams leaving Vaysey to stew in his own cell for a while, see how he liked not being free.

Already they could hear fearful shouts and screams as the grouped nobles realised that they were trapped in the hall and a roar of anger from Gisborn as he crashed into the solid oak door and found it blocked.

The gang jumped onto the waiting wagon that they had loaded with supplies and gold and headed for the gates, back to Locksley and safety with enough to last the villagers a month.


End file.
